<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Reward (and My Punishment) by tyrionsonoftywin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843160">My Reward (and My Punishment)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin'>tyrionsonoftywin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scrubs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JD has to speak at a conference but he panicks. Luckily, Dr. Cox knows how to calm him down. </p><p>(Season 3-ish but Jordan and Perry aren't together and JD isn't thirsting over Elliot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Reward (and My Punishment)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I wrote this. But I can safely say that the only fault is of a friend of mine which started watching some episodes of Scrubs with me and said "JD totally has a Daddy kink" and I couldn't tell her otherwise because... c'mon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perry wondered why, of all the people attending the conference, it was his duty to retrieve Newbie from the bathroom in which he had been locked for at least twenty minutes. Gandhi was his best friend, yet he hadn't managed to get him out. But Perry thought that anyone was more suitable than him in this sort of thing. However, he could always pretend, at least. When he entered the men's bathroom, it took little to him to understand that JD was in the only occupied toilet. Perry leaned against the door, knocking twice.</p><p>"Kelly, it's your turn soon"</p><p>He heard him sigh.</p><p>"Dr. Cox, I'm not going <em>out there</em>"</p><p>Perry felt anger rise inside him. But he had to remain calm.</p><p>"Well, you should change your mind, Priscilla, out there there are actually <em>people</em> waiting for you. Can you believe that? What is it, yesterday you watched Gilmore Girls instead of preparing your notes?"</p><p>The younger one surprisingly opened the door. Perry looked at him, leaning against the wall and with an expression of terror on his face. It made him smile, but he tried to avoid it. All for a stupid conference?</p><p>"I know you think it's stupid." Perry tried not to show his amazement and didn't reply. Newbie raised a corner of her mouth. “Inside me, I know it's stupid. I don't know why I'm acting like this "</p><p>He was looking at him with his big puppy eyes, and Perry felt something moving inside his chest, but decided to ignore it.</p><p>"If you know it, then try not to be a girl just for once in your life and go back in there!"</p><p>The kid swallowed. "I don't need you to tell me what to do."</p><p>Something in his voice, in the firmness with which he said that sentence, made Perry mad.</p><p>"You don't, do you? Yet, it seems to me that you don't need anything else than me telling you what to do."</p><p>Only after those words came out of his mouth did Perry realize how misunderstanding they were. But it was the truth, wasn't it?</p><p>The other man gave him a confused look. "What?"</p><p>Oh no, Perry wasn't going to repeat it.</p><p>"You heard me"</p><p>"Do you think I depend on what you tell me to do?" Newbie's eyes seemed to darken. And here's that tone again. Perry just wanted to shut him up. Since when he was... like <em>that</em>?</p><p>"You never showed me otherwise"</p><p>"No joking, you're not my daddy"</p><p>JD's voice trembled as he said the last word. Perry felt his penis twitch in his pants.</p><p><em>Oh, no</em>, he found himself thinking. Apparently the crush that must have vanished was no longer so vanished.</p><p>"Say it again." He wondered if at the younger man's ears he seemed as desperate as he sounded to his own.</p><p>"You're not my-"</p><p>"No, just... just... you know." Perry's voice softened a little.</p><p>"Daddy" Newbie said it in a whisper.</p><p>Perry approached him before he could read the expression on the kid's face.</p><p>"So it's <em>that</em>, JD ?" He asked, blowing those words into his ear. "Is <em>that</em> what you want? What have you always wanted, mh? "</p><p><em>"God"</em> Newbie let out a sigh. “Call me JD again. Please."</p><p>Perry smirked. He had always imagined him that way. And now it was really happening.</p><p>"Go out there, JD" He said, silently obeying. "For me. Will you do it for me? Will you be a good boy?"</p><p>Before he could get an answer, the door swung open.</p><p>Perry couldn't understand what was Gandhi thinking, when he saw him so close to his best friend. But if he had something to say about it, he didn't say it.</p><p>"JD, five minutes" he warned before closing the door.</p><p>For a few seconds, the younger man's breathing was the only thing Perry heard in the room, his gaze moving slowly to meet his eyes. He nodded towards the door, still waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Yes" he nodded.</p><p>Perry raised his eyebrows and saw him change color and turn completely red. Of course, he knew he wasn't completely indifferent to Newbie, but that he was capable of <em>that...</em> no, he could never have imagined it.</p><p>"Yes, Daddy" He corrected himself.</p><p>Perry grinned.</p><p>"Good boy. You'll have your reward."</p><p>JD's eyes widened, and Perry had to appeal to all his willpower not to give in to that look.</p><p>"What kind of reward?" His voice had suddenly become very small. Which was a surprise, because Newbie had one of the most shrill voices Perry had ever heard. He wondered what levels he could reach when... there was no need to think about it at the time. But he was about to find out soon, wasn't he?</p><p>He smiled. "Can't tell now. Just be a good boy out there."</p><p>He wished he had a camera to take a photo of Newbie at that exact moment. His eyes were still wide open, and Perry could see that he was confused, but at the same time he had a huge smile on his face, one that had happened to him a very few times to see.</p><p>He walked to the door, followed by JD in silence. Not that there was anything to say. At the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Perry found out that attending a conference after you promised someone to have sex isn't exactly the best fun. Especially if that someone is speaking at that conference. Perry looked at him, so confident, and noticed that it had nothing in common with the frightened kid who had shut himself in the bathroom. He was truly one of the best resident the Sacred Heart had, Bob had done well in choosing him, and it was rare for Perry to admit that Bob Kelso had made the right decision.</p><p>It was hard to focus on Newbie's words when he kept looking at him that way. Perry had to swallow several times and try to keep himself together, but the only thing he could think of was that JD's attention was all for him. Not that it was new, but he could see impatience in his gestures. He was thinking about <em>it</em> too.</p><p>When he finished, Perry clapped his hands like everyone else, and when the younger man's gaze fell on him, he winked. He blushed violently, and he seemed to him like he was <em>melting</em> in that instant, before he smiled at him like he had done before.</p><p>Perry watched him as he returned to his seat, and cursed himself for sitting next to Carla when Newbie attempted to occupy the chair next to Perry.</p><p>If they were sitting next to each other... Perry had in mind a couple of scenarios involving his hands and the zip of JD's pants. He sighed. It was only for two hours, he told himself.</p><p>All the while, he felt Newbie's gaze on him. He knew he needed something, <em>anything</em> from him, but Perry couldn't risk anyone noticing. When the last doctor stopped talking, Perry waited for Barbie, Carla and Gandhi to leave to get closer to the kid.</p><p>"You won't go home with them" he said in an extremely low voice.</p><p>"I won't?" JD bit his lip and Perry swallowed.</p><p>"You will tell them that you want to go to the bar nearby and-"</p><p>"But I don't want to. I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked anyone." Perry felt his penis twitch at that statement, JD had said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was. "I'm not waiting for anything else" he continued, and Perry wondered where he had gotten the courage to talk to him like that. "Please"</p><p>Perry had to appeal to all his goodwill not to slam him into the wall. "If you let me finish, you would know you don't have to go to the bar. You just have to tell them. Tonight, when you'll not return at home, they'll think you've found some random chick"</p><p>JD raised an eyebrow. "I'll not return at home tonight?"</p><p>Perry rolled his eyes. “When they are gone, I'll wait for you in the Porsche. Was I clear?"</p><p>The kid seemed to think it over. "Yes, Daddy"</p><p>Perry smirked. "Good boy."</p><p>Then he headed for the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>JD opened the car door and sat there more nervous than a few hours earlier when he had closed himself in the bathroom.</p><p>It was about to happen.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Dr. Cox asked, starting the car and beginning to drive.</p><p>JD looked at the man sitting next to him, his shoulders broad, his posture firm, his jaw sharp, the curls that descended on his forehead, his large hands clasping behind the wheel. JD wondered how they would feel on him. And those eyes... of ice, impenetrable... JD was convinced that those eyes could <em>force</em> him to do anything. Well, maybe "force" wasn't the right word.</p><p>He had fantasized far too much about him, in every way, since he had come to the Sacred Heart. A few minutes earlier he had even given voice to his thoughts. And he hadn't punched him. He sighed.</p><p>"Just... I can't... believe it's really happening" When Dr. Cox grinned, he instantly regretted those words.</p><p>"You're such a girl" he teased him, but his tone was... soft. In a sense. “But don't worry, JD. Everything will be fine. Daddy will take care of you."</p><p>JD felt a shiver run down his back. He still had to get used to <em>that.</em> Not that he didn't like it. <em>Obviously</em> he liked it. And all he had to do was panic in a dirty bathroom? He would have done it sooner if he had known. His first day. The minute after meeting him. If it meant he would tell him he was a good boy.</p><p>"Yeah?" He wanted to be sure.</p><p>"You can bet on it"</p><p>"Thanks, Daddy."</p><p>And then Perry Cox moaned beside him and JD had to clench his fingers in a fist to do absolutely nothing. It was not a real moan, however, it was more a... sex-sigh. It was a sigh, but it had something... <em>sexual.</em></p><p>He felt the car speed up. Dr. Cox tightened his jaw.</p><p>"We arrived," he announced when they finally found themselves in front of his apartment. JD hurried out of the car and saw him do the same.</p><p>There was tension between them, perhaps because they didn't know what to do. They never really touched each other, and it would have been strange even for JD that Dr. Cox would take him by the hand or something. He watched him while he turned the key in the lock, and entered the apartment first. Dr. Cox closed the door behind him and said nothing for a moment.</p><p>JD smiled.</p><p>Perry Cox was <em>nervous.</em></p><p>He couldn't blame him, because he probably had been shaking with agitation for hours.</p><p>But <em>he</em> was nervous.</p><p>"So?" He said, breaking the silence. "My reward?"</p><p>It was like lighting a fuse. As soon as he finished talking, he found himself with his back to the wall and Dr. Cox's lips on his. He was kissing him.</p><p>He was kissing him.</p><p>JD had to process that thought before his hands could go through the hair of the older man as his tongue slipped into JD's mouth.</p><p>It was... fantastic. He closed his eyes, abandoning himself completely to him.</p><p>He moaned, feeling Dr. Cox's grip on his waist as he pulled him close. </p><p>When they broke away to catch their breath, JD had to put his hands on his shoulders, because his legs suddenly felt weak.</p><p>"You were <em>so good</em>" he heard Dr. Cox whisper in his ear, while a hand stroked his hair. JD leaned his head against the wall.</p><p>"<em>Again</em>" he said, out of breath. And they hadn't even undressed. He felt ridiculous. But Dr. Cox didn't seem to care.</p><p>“You were so good, <em>JD.</em> Everyone listened to you, clapped, and yet you were so scared before... You just needed your Daddy to look at you, didn't you? I looked at you all the time."</p><p>JD trembled under Dr. Cox's fingers. He thought he had never been this hard in his life. His voice, so low and gentle, was driving him crazy.</p><p>"I... always wanted... I just wanted you to look at me... always"</p><p>Dr. Cox smiled, stroking his forehead with his thumb, then returning to run his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I've always looked at you. Ever since I first met you, I've always looked at you. Always."</p><p>JD let out a sigh, and gasped when Dr. Cox's lips stopped on his neck. <em>Oh no</em>, JD thought, fearing that he'd ruined everything. He would have thought he didn't want to. That he was making fun of him. He would have made him leave, he wouldn't have said to him anymore that he was a goo-</p><p>"Sssh" Whispered Dr. Cox against his skin. He was still there. Close. “Leave it to your Daddy, huh? Relax, JD. Be a good boy for me, okay? "</p><p>"Yes, Daddy," He replied, and closed his eyes, enjoying Dr. Cox's kisses that fell on his shoulder, while he moved his shirt a little.</p><p>"Please." JD said without thinking.</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>JD opened his eyes. He forgot what he meant as soon as he looked at the expression on Dr. Cox's face. So soft. Calm. Firm. Confident<em>.</em> JD had messed his hair while kissing him.</p><p>"You're beautiful," he said, again without thinking. He felt his face on fire.</p><p>Dr. Cox smiled. “I am glad that you think so. You are beautiful, too"</p><p>JD swallowed. "Am I?"</p><p>Dr. Cox started stroking his hair again. "Beautiful" He scanned all the letters well. "And like <em>this...</em> like <em>this...</em> even <em>more"</em></p><p>JD suddenly remembered what it meant. "Daddy, take me to bed"</p><p>He wondered if it was too much. "Please," he added. "I want... I want..."</p><p>"What do you want, Newbie?"</p><p>“I want you to fuck me. Please. Daddy. "</p><p>Dr. Cox held him in another kiss, with more passion this time, and JD felt him bite his lip. <em>God.</em></p><p>"Soon" He assured him. "Very soon"</p><p>JD followed him into the bedroom.</p><p>"Get on the bed"</p><p>Dr. Cox's voice was still low, but less gentle. JD's cock didn't seem to matter, because it twitched so much that it was painful. He obeyed, sitting at the head of the bed, resting his back and head on the pillows. Dr. Cox looked at him.</p><p>"You will be a good boy, won't you?"</p><p>"Yes." JD warned that there was nothing at the time that he wanted more. "Yes, Daddy."</p><p>"Take off your clothes"</p><p>JD hesitated. He knew he wasn't ugly, and none of the girls he'd been with had ever complained about his physique, but... he felt an ant compared to Dr. Cox. There was nothing <em>he</em> could find attractive about <em>him.</em></p><p>"What's the matter?" JD looked up at him, realizing that his fingers were still on the edge of the shirt.</p><p>"I don't go to the gym much" he muttered, and Dr. Cox raised an eyebrow.</p><p>That expression was enough for JD to take off his shirt, and he climbed onto the bed, pressing his lips to his and placing his hands on his hips. JD felt safe, and suddenly the former thoughts no longer made so much sense. He was there for a reason. Dr. Cox wanted him at least as much as he wanted him. It didn't matter how strange it seemed.</p><p>"Daddy likes you exactly like you are" he whispered, as he unbuttoned his pants. JD swallowed as he remained completely naked.</p><p>Dr. Cox kissed him again, his hands on his neck, his thumb stroking his jaw. JD grinned , he heard him murmur <em>mine</em> as he moved to kiss his neck, his chest, his belly.</p><p>He let out a groan, and saw him raise his head and smirk. JD blushed.</p><p>Just as Dr. Cox was moving with kisses to little-JD, JD's cell phone started ringing.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Fuck."</em> JD sighed as he leaned over to pick up the pants that Perry had dropped on the ground and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.</p><p>"It's Turk," he announced. Perry thought it would be the funniest thing <em>ever.</em> He climbed over him again, bringing his mouth close to the younger man's ear, sticking his tongue out to lick it. JD made the sweetest sound Perry had ever heard, raising his voice a few octaves.</p><p>"Pick up" He ordered him with a whisper, looking at the goosebumps that he caused to his shoulder. </p><p>"Yes, Daddy" Newbie replied, almost instinctively.</p><p>Pleased, Perry watched him take the call while he was still naked, beneath him, and went back to work. He looked him in the eyes and put a finger to his lips, to make him a sign of silence. At first, of course, he was confused, but he understood immediately as Perry returned to lick his ear, and saw him bite the inside of his cheek as he became the same color as a ripe, red apple. Perry had to hold back a laugh.</p><p>"Be good, Newbie, or you'll be punished" he warned. " You don't want Daddy to punish you, do you?" JD shook his head violently as he tried to focus on the conversation he was having on the phone.</p><p><em>Gorgeous.</em> He was gorgeous, Perry thought as he came down again with kisses along his body, still not realizing that he was there, naked, in his bed.</p><p>"Good boy" He whispered on his skin, but he was sure he had heard it, because he trembled under his lips. "I'm so <em>proud</em> of you."</p><p>JD let out a yelp-like sound, and Perry raised an eyebrow, amused.</p><p>"I had to imagine that I couldn't keep you quiet" he provoked him, lowering his tone even more as he kissed his inner thigh. “I always tell you to shut up, yet you never listen to me. Bad Newbie "</p><p>Then, without warning, he bited a spot, close enough to his cock, and he began to suck, licking Newbie's soft and warm skin, confident that he would leave a mark. He watched the younger man squirm, grab one side of the sheet and squeeze it until his knuckles turned white, but without making any sound. Perry was impressed.</p><p>"Very good" He praised him, looking him in the eyes as he licked his lips. He was sweaty, still red, and his hair had gone limp on his forehead. "Such a good boy. The best."</p><p>He waited a few seconds, just looking him in the eyes - in which, he was sure, he could sink from how big they were - at that moment lit by lust and desire, before starting to leave small kisses on the head of his penis.</p><p>JD punched the bed.</p><p>"Aggressive," Perry commented with a smirk. "I like that."</p><p>Newbie opened his mouth to say something, but Perry took him in his mouth, stroking the base of his cock where his lips had not yet arrived.</p><p><em>"GOD!"</em> JD yelled, unable to hold back any longer. Perry let him go with a <em>pop</em> sound.</p><p>“Turk, man, I'm in the middle of - yeah, exactly. Yes, we will. Yeah. I'll call you back." JD looked for a moment at Perry, who had both eyebrows raised in disappointment. “Of course she's hot. I have excellent taste. Yeah. Okay. Love you too. Bye."</p><p>After he hung up, JD swallowed.</p><p>"You have an excellent taste, haven't you?" Perry smirked, even more amused than before. "I'm <em>so </em>making you pay for calling me a she <em>and </em>not following my rule" </p><p>"I'm sorry," he said, biting his lip. <em>Gorgeous.</em> "I... I can't keep quiet during..." The words, for some reason, died in his throat. Perry kissed him hard, licking his teeth with his tongue, and Newbie put his hands in his hair, squeezing it between his fingers.</p><p>"I have to punish you," he said with a smirk when they parted. JD swallowed again.</p><p>"I'd spank you, but I'm afraid you're a kinky bastard who would get aroused by that, too" he explained, still playfully hitting the younger man's hip, who let out a whimper of approval. Oh, he should <em>definitely</em> try it. One day.</p><p>"Probably," JD confirmed, stammering. Not that Perry needed it.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “So that's what we're going to do: you can't come until I tell you to."</p><p>He enjoyed JD's surprised expression, his eyes wide and the redness that surfaced again on his cheeks. Kinky bastard.</p><p>"Have I been clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy"</p><p>"Good boy"</p><p>He took his cock in his hand, starting to strok it lazily, but enjoying the small sounds and the gasps he made, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>JD liked to be looked at. All of Perry's attention was on his face, and he knew it very well. He was probably used to closing his eyes in these moments, because he blinked several times, forcing himself to keep them open.</p><p>"I don't know if you realize that your eyes are doing more than your hand." When he spoke, JD's voice was hoarse and scratched. Perry smirked. “Yes, I figure it out. Are you complaining?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Just... faster. Please. Daddy. "</p><p>Perry obeyed, more because he could not say no to a naked Newbie who was saying <em>please </em>to him than because he deserved it. But he wasn't going to let him come anyway, so he slowed down again as soon as he started to moan a little too loud. JD issued an "hmmphff" in reply. Perry laughed.</p><p>"What's funny?" The other asked, panting.</p><p>"You are funny"</p><p>"Just the kind of thing you want to hear while someone's jerking you off"</p><p>The kid had a point, Perry thought. He began to strok him faster, like a silent apology. </p><p>"Yeah, just like that... just like that"</p><p>With the other hand, Perry began to tease his hole, and saw him squirming, offering some resistance.</p><p>"Relax, okay?" He said softly, stroking him again slowly, until he saw him completely abandon himself to him and managed to put a finger in. Newbie let out a sigh of relief as he opened his legs.</p><p>"Good boy" Perry said, as he closed his eyes and Perry inserted another finger, starting to move both inside him. JD moaned, making a strange noise with his nose. Perry tried not to laugh this time. Did he say he was gorgeous already?</p><p>"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now"</p><p>Newbie snapped his eyes dark and sparkling.</p><p>"I want to ride you"</p><p>Perry found himself swallowing. Hard. </p><p>"Yeah" he agreed. "Just ..."</p><p>He let go of JD's cock, and took his fingers from inside him to get the lube, but the younger one jumped on him with a feline move. It was at that moment that he realized he still had his clothes on, because JD took off his shirt and stared at him for a few seconds, looking at him like no one had <em>ever</em> looked at him.</p><p>He unbuttoned his pants, and a small part of Perry yelled at him to stop him and restore order, but he couldn't deny that seeing Newbie in those conditions was absolutely devastating. In a good way. <em>God.</em> They should have done this much, much earlier.</p><p>Only when JD got rid of his pants Perry realized how hard it was. Now it almost hurt, his erection pressed against the boxers. But luckily, he was immediately freed.</p><p>"I'd return the favor." JD began, after he stared at him for a few seconds, biting his lip. His cock twitched at the idea. JD noticed it and smirked. “But I just want you to fuck me now. Like you've never fucked anyone"</p><p>Those few words were enough for JD to find himself under him again, and this time Perry's erection was resting on his ass, JD's legs surrounding his waist, his wrists held still by Perry's hands.</p><p>"You forgot something" Perry teased.</p><p>"Please. Daddy." He said, out of breath in surprise. "Fuck me like you've never fucked-"</p><p>Perry kissed him for a long time, roughly and hard, felt JD's wrists trembling, his whole body trembling as he bit his lip. It was <em>amazing. </em></p><p>When they broke the kiss, Perry got up, going to the drawer and taking the lube and a condom. He gave them to JD, leaning on the pillows to sit up.</p><p>"I knew you were going to be a great cowgirl"</p><p>He smiled, but did not reply, spreading a lot of lube on his hand, and then started stroking Perry's throbbing cock, with a touch so gentle and delicate that the older doctor felt like he was about to cry. </p><p>"You did it before, huh?"</p><p>JD blushed. "A couple of times. In college. I'm a bit rusty"</p><p>Perry immediately regretted what he said. He thought that...</p><p>"You're perfect," he said, pulling him close for another kiss, much softer this time.</p><p>"Yeah?" JD searched his eyes for confirmation.</p><p>"Yeah" Perry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>After JD put the condom on, he straddled him, his back resting on his legs, the other man's eyes fixed on his.</p><p>Dr. Cox went in smoothly, and JD let out a moan when he felt him full in him.</p><p><em>"God"</em> Dr. Cox commented, and JD couldn't help but agree. "You are so tight"</p><p>It hurt a little, but he started to move gently, feeling Dr. Cox's big and strong hands grip his hips, guiding him in the movements. He felt his hands on him before, that day, but this... this... JD couldn't explain it. It felt like his whole body wasn't meant for anyone's hands but for Doctor Cox's.</p><p>When he felt the pain slowly transform into pleasure, he began to increase speed, and he felt Dr. Cox's breathing become labored, his grip becoming more solid as his hands slipped around JD's ass, cupping it. </p><p>"Remember," Dr. Cox warned him, more moaning than speaking. "You can't come until I give you permission."</p><p>JD had hoped that the punishment was over, but he couldn't deny that this made the situation even more exciting. "This means you can't touch yourself."</p><p>"Yes, Daddy"</p><p>Dr. Cox's mouth approached JD's body, first licking the sweat on his chest, then went up to kiss his shoulders, neck, throat, reaching the Adam's apple, sucking it avidly while JD felt the body shivering and shaking and Dr. Cox's penis twitching and throbbing inside him, while his was rubbing against the older man belly, silently begging to be stimulated.</p><p>JD moaned and lowered his head to kiss Dr. Cox , making his hands run through his damp hair and increasing the speed with which his hips moved. Dr. Cox moaned against his mouth, and squeezed his ass between his fingers, causing JD a scream of pleasure.</p><p>He went down again to kiss his body, taking a nipple between his teeth, sucking and squeezing it between his teeth.</p><p>JD believed he had never had sex with someone so attentive to his needs and pleasure, and never would have thought that Dr. Cox was so... <em>generous.</em></p><p>"Daddy" He cried, feeling he was about to explode. "Please, please, touch me"</p><p>In frustration, JD tugged at his hair, squeezing it into fists, but it didn't seem to matter to him.</p><p>"Please," he continued, as he felt him accompany his movements with his cock, slamming it inside him roughly. He was close, JD felt it.</p><p>JD put his hands on his shoulders, making them descend on his arms, sinking his nails into his skin as he walked through them, rebelling. He watched him closing his eyes and screaming, screaming his name. </p><p>
  <em>"JD!"</em>
</p><p>Then he surrounded his penis with his hand, stroking it with no more softness. </p><p>"<em>Perry!"</em></p><p>“You can come, JD, come for me. Come for your daddy. Good boy. You are a good boy." He whispered, and then he started to say his name over and over. "JD, JD, JD, JD, <em>JD."</em></p><p>As embarrassing as it was, it was enough to JD to come, long and hard, on Dr. Cox's belly, who followed him shortly after, moving his hands on his back to pull him on him, the sperm still between them.</p><p>He hugged him tightly, JD leaned his head on his shoulder with his eyes half closed, feeling his fingers running across his back and his arm holding him by the waist. He had never felt better.</p><p>"It was... it was..." He felt his head too heavy to formulate a sentence that meant something. </p><p>"I know." Dr. Cox reassured him, and his fingers were now stroking JD's hair. “You were so good, Newbie. Such a good boy" </p><p>JD closed his eyes, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is very much appreciated (mostly because I don't feel very comfortable writing porn, and I really don't know if I'm good at it, so...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>